A Knight in Tan Armor
by WonderBlonde
Summary: Here is another fan fiction story featuring an original character from "An Unexpected Romance", Mindy Coshinki. It is the beginning of what I would like to call "The Mindy Chronicles", and I hope you enjoy it. It's also based on how I met my husband. :)


**To say that Mindy Coshinki was having a 'bad day' would be an understatement. Forget understatement! How about a day from Sheol! It was bad enough that over the summer this little creep that was stalking her got a mere 'no contact order', but for him to show up in not only the same restaurant she was in, let alone where she lived repeatedly was too much to bear. His silent stares as well as his mouthing "I'll make you pay for lying.", really had her spooked, and since it was late Thursday evening, she couldn't get in touch with Det. Fontana, so she sat in her small apartment trying to watch TV, while holding a field hockey stick, her friend Marti gave her. She was about to fix herself the usual college dinner of Ramen noodles, when the phone rang and it made her jump out of her skin! She looked at the caller ID, and it said "J BAKER 301-555-8172 and she cautiously picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello." She said. The person on the other end responded in a rather polite and nervous fashion, "Hello is Mindy there?" "Who is this, please?" Mindy responded, and then Jon said, "My name is Jon Baker, and I was hoping to speak to Mindy. Is this her?" Surprised relief and joy flooded over Mindy, and she responded, "Hello Jon! Yes it is! This is a pleasant surprise. How are you?" Jon then replies, "I'm pretty good. Hope you don't mind my calling, but Ponch got Det. Fontana's message and gave it to me" Mindy began to calm down and heard him further. "You see, I've wanted to call you, since that day I helped you get your keys, but I was rather nervous. I hope you don't mind, but I would like to help and maybe get to know you better." Mindy suddenly felt a sense of peace she hadn't felt in a very long time, and responded, "Sure! I am so glad you called. Not sure what Det. Fontana said but I have had someone stalking me for over 9 months now, and despite taking him to court, he still won't get a hint. Problem is that he is getting away with this, because he's not having direct contact with me, except for today. As far as I'm concerned, he made a very thinly veiled threat, and I am concerned that he'll show up at my apartment again like he's done before. Believe it or not, I am sitting here with a friend's field hockey stick…" Jon then laughs and says "I wouldn't want to be on the other end if you deliver." To which she laughs for the first time in days. Jon then says "Just wondering. Have you eaten anything yet, and do you like Kentucky Fried Chicken?" To which Mindy replies "No, but was getting ready to have Ramen Noodles, so chicken or anything else will be great!" Jon laughed at that, and said "Good, I have a bunch of Chicken and would love to have you over and get to know you better. How about you pack a bag and spend the weekend with me." Jon thought for a second and felt weird for asking this of someone eh barely knew, but he was even more amazed by the answer. Suddenly Mindy Coshinki without any hesitation said "Sure! I'd love to!" She had this sensation from the very first moment she met Jon Baker that she could trust this man. Yes trust him with her life, and she wasn't about to let this man go. After getting off the phone, she began packing a few things, quickly showered, put on a nice dark blouse, and jeans, and then crossed the street to the Burger King, where they first met in August. Once she saw the blue truck he described to her over the phone, she walked over to it. He got out of the truck, and greeted her then he helped her into his truck. The touch of his hands around her waist sent sensations through her that made her insides like jelly, which she really liked. The truck was very warm and toasty, which made things even better. He then drove down the street and couldn't stop looking at her, and thinking how beautiful she was. Not just physically, but an inner sense, which was what really attracted him to her. He began the conversation, by asking about her, and what she had been doing since they first met. "I graduated from Cornerstone University last year, with a degree in Bible and Counseling. I'm working on my Masters, and was a store manager when I met "trollpire". "Trollpire" Jon asks. "Oh that's what I call my stalker." Mindy says. "He's part troll and part vampire, so hence 'trollpire'." Jon thought that was funny. "I help out at Costa Mesa Church as Pastor Jeff's receptionist and he is also my externship advisor, for the past six months. The place is awesome, and it has been pretty busy. The area has been safe, so he can't find me, but I am VERY glad to see you. I hope you don't mind my saying this, but after that day, I asked the Lord to bless you and your partner for helping me out, and have been praying for you ever since." Jon's eyes grew wide as she said this, because ever since they met, he had been praying for her. Could she be a believer as well? "Thanks. I greatly appreciate it. Please don't mind me, but are you a Christian?" Jon asked. Without any hesitation, she said, "Yes I am. I accepted Christ in my life when I was 5 ½, and despite the 'ups and downs', it's an adventure I have never regretted. I know I'm only 27, but God has brought me through a great deal, and I praise Him very day for them." Jon was amazed, at the veracity of her statement, and wondered what she could've been through at such a young age. She asked him "Are you a believer as well?" to which he said "Yes, and of all the interesting coincidences, Ponch and I go to the same church. We got saved 5 years ago, at an event with Pastor Harris." "Oh! I remember that!" Mindy exclaimed. "That was for his book 'The Ultimate Gift', which was really good. This is an amazing blessing!" They finally made it to his apartment, where he let her in, and she was amazed at the space! "Wow!" she said. "This sure beats the postage stamp I have." She said laughingly. "A postage stamp, you say?" Jon said, "I could've sworn the kitty took up the whole room, when I last saw your place." This caused both of them to laugh uncontrollably. Mindy then said "I know it's tiny, but it's a place to stay, and the rent is cheap. I want to look for another place, but I can't find anything under $400/mo. which has me in a major bind. He took off her coat, and as he saw the lovely blouse she was wearing he couldn't help but notice the well-endowed bosoms she had and found them, as well as her very lovely. The scent of her perfume, as well as her hair just sent him in a whirl. It wasn't just the physical, but the inner beauty that he was attracted to, and this made him really want to know her more. As he showed her to the couch, he began to heat up the chicken he mentioned earlier and once heated he put them on plates for them to eat at his table. "This looks so delicious! Thanks for having me over and getting my mind of that nightmare." Mindy said, and as they sat down, Jon began to pray over the food which really touched Mindy's heart. To be with a man of genuine faith, someone that she was not just physically attracted to, but wanted to really know and cherish, was causing her to see that this truly was the one. They began to eat and talk some more, him sharing his experiences in the CHP with Ponch, and she laughed at the silly things that happened to them both, especially Ponch getting stuck in glue. She updates him on herself, her family, being in college, and more so. She finally shared with Jon about the stalker who when she told had the nerve to touch her inappropriately, inwardly he wanted to find this little worm and choke him, but he knew this was not what Christ would want. She made a statement that rather surprised him, when she said, "I don't mind being touched by a man, but if you want to touch my body in particular my boobs, at least ask." He could tell she was joking, but also serious which really made him want to touch **_**her**_** all the more. Most of all, he respected her honesty, and it really made her even more attractive. All through the conversation, Mindy was becoming not only more attracted to this man, but she was beginning to think that this may be the man she was meant to marry, but after all she had been through she really wanted to be certain and not rely on emotions alone. Jon then went to his stereo, and turned on the radio which was playing one of her favorite songs Amy Grant's 'House of Love', and asked "Would you like to dance?" to which she nodded. Jon reached for her hands which sent electric sparks through both her and him. He then guided her up from the chair and proceeded to dance. As they glided along to the music, the words of the song softly spoke to the two of them, and they began to get closer and closer. Both Jon and Mindy seemed to know that, this was something more powerful and special than possible, and he began to wrap her in his arms. As they held each other's gaze, the attraction he felt for her as she for him could be fought no longer, and he gently lifted her face to his, and planted gentle, yet passionate kisses on her lips, to which she responded in kind, wrapping her arms around his neck drawing him closer to her. **

**They then realized the strength of what was going on, and he gently ceased, to which she appreciated. "I don't want to do anything you're uncomfortable with, Mindy. Above all, I don't want to dishonor you, by forcing myself on you." She was pleasantly surprised by this and responded with "Thank you Jon Baker. I greatly appreciate that. Just know that I trust you with my life, and I want to be with you. I'm a virgin and want to save myself for marriage, but if you want to touch me, I more than welcome it. The kissing resumed, and proceeded to become more passionate until they could hold it no longer, and he gently picked her up and took her into the bedroom, where they fell into the bed together. After several hours of gentle and passionate kissing and touching, Jon gently held her in his arms and they both fell asleep soundly. That night, Mindy had the first decent night's sleep in months, and she smiled praying for the man in her arms.**


End file.
